


Before you go

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, breast feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: New mom Bodhi wakes up to find his pup and mate missing.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous, Our Every Moment





	1. Chapter 1

Bodhi woke up from a sound sleep to find his baby and his mate missing from their bed. He wanted to suspect Cassian had just taken the baby for a stroll, but his maternal instincts were making him mildly panic. _What if something happened to Cassian while he was gone? What if something happened to the baby and Cassian hadn’t been able to wake Bodhi from a sound sleep?_

Bodhi rotated on his back to drop his feet over the bed, grunting from the difficulty of maneuvering from the left-over tummy from his pregnancy and his swollen breasts. His entire body _ached._ Bodhi glanced at the clock and realized it hadn’t even been 12 hours since he’d given birth. They hadn’t even officially named the baby yet.

“Cass...where are you?” Bodhi mumbled to himself as he made his way into the hallway. Bodhi heard the distinct noise of a baby crying off in the distance and felt panic rise in his chest. _Something had happened to their baby._

As Bodhi followed the sound of his baby, he picked up on Cassian’s scent. _Okay, so at least he’s with her,_ Bodhi decided. He followed the crying and the scent to the common room, the Alpha already sensing Bodhi and walking towards him with a very fussy baby. 

“I couldn’t sleep, and the baby was up. So I took her for a walk. We were doing great, but now I think she wants her mama.”

Cassian passed the newborn over with a kiss to both Bodhi’s cheek and the baby’s. 

“That was very sweet of you, Cass. But if you ever take my baby without telling me again I’ll strangle you.”

Cassian smiled, blushing a little.

“Sorry. I wanted to give you some time to sleep.”

Bodhi made his way over to the one and only couch in the room and handed the baby back over to Cassian as he eased himself down. He reached for the baby and nestled her on his chest, shoving his shirt up over his breast to feed her. Cassian sat beside Bodhi and rested his head on his mate’s shoulder and hummed. The baby was still crying and fussing as Bodhi cradled her head against his breast, taking a few sucks before whining again. Bodhi tried switching her over to his other nipple but she wasn’t latching on, making Bodhi huff in frustration.

“I don’t know what’s wrong. She suckled me dry right after I birthed her and every single time after that.”

Cassian hummed, rubbing a hand up and down Bodhi’s back. 

“Stimulate the nipple,” he said with a shrug. “Or let me. Here,” he said, reaching his hand around to the front of Bodhi and rubbing the nub between his fingers. After a few moments Bodhi felt himself lactating a little and brought the baby over. She latched on instantly.

Bodhi smiled at the baby, then kissed his Alpha gently. 

“Thank you, sweetheart. This is all so new, and I get so flustered.”

“It’s alright, love. It’s new for everyone.”

Bodhi felt his heart swell with the joy of his new family as he looked down at their baby girl. 

“I was thinking...for the baby’s name. We should name her after your sister.”

Cassian brought a hand to the baby’s and she wrapped her finger around it. 

“I’d love that,” he said softly.

Bodhi turned his head to smile at Cassian, then looked back at the baby as he whispered to her:

“Luna. My beautiful Luna. Welcome home.” 


	2. Photo manip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo manip

[ ](https://freeimage.host/i/dvXXat)  
[free image hosting](https://freeimage.host/)  



End file.
